jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dooku
*Grievous (am Lichtschwert, als Sith) |Titel=Graf |Bewaffnung=Lichtschwert |Zugehörigkeit=*Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Orden der Sith-Lords *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme }} Graf Dooku von Serenno war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik. Nach einem langjährigen Studium im Jedi-Tempel wurde er selbst in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhoben. Als Mentor bildete er Qui-Gon Jinn zum Jedi aus, wobei er dabei stets seinen eigenen Ideologien folgte. Oftmals betonte er, dass der Jedi-Orden dem immer korrupter werdenden Galaktischem Senat zu nahe stand. Ohne sich damit abfinden zu wollen, dass seine Anstrengungen gegen eine solche Entwicklung erfolglos blieben, wandte er sich freiwillig von den Jedi ab. Kurz darauf wurde er der Schüler des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious, sodass Dooku den Namen Darth Tyranus annahm. Als politischer Führer der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme konnte er seine Ideale ausleben, indem er seinen Reichtum und seinen Einfluss einsetzte, um zahlreiche Welten von der Republik abzuspalten, während er hinter den Kulissen den Sturz der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens vorbereitete. Außerdem bildete er einige Handlanger wie beispielsweise die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress sowie den Droidengeneral Grievous aus. Zuletzt musste der charismatische Graf feststellen, dass auch er nur ein Teil von Darth Sidious' Plan zur Vernichtung des Jedi-Ordens war. Im Jahr 19 VSY wurde er von seinem Meister verraten und von Anakin Skywalker mit dem Lichtschwert enthauptet. Biografie Glaubenszweifel Nach dem Verlassen Coruscants nahm er stolz seinen Titel „Graf von Serenno“ wieder an und folgte selbstständig seinen politischen Idealen, wobei er sich auf sein Anwesen im Serenno-System zurückzog und dort nach Meinung des Jedi-Ordens lange Zeit in einsamer Abgeschiedenheit lebte. Nach eigener Aussage wollte er dort mittels seines großen Vermögens als Philanthrop leben und der einheimischen Bevölkerung helfen. Mit seinem Austritt war Dooku der letzte Jedi, der „Verlorenen Zwanzig“. Darth Sidious' Schüler Entgegen dem Glauben der Jedi, dass sich Dooku auf seinem Heimatplaneten zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, hatte sich der ehemalige Jedi-Meister dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious angeschlossen, der nach dem Tod Darth Mauls auf der Suche nach einem Nachfolger war. Es ist allerdings nicht bekannt, ob dies vor oder nach dem Verlassen des Ordens geschah. So nahm Dooku den Namen „Darth Tyranus“ an und plante zusammen mit seinem Meister den Sturz der Republik. Beginn des Separatismus Dooku setzte seinen Einfluss und sein Vermögen dazu ein, um seine und Sidious' habgierige Pläne umzusetzen. Unter seiner Fassade als Darth Tyranus knüpfte Dooku zahlreiche Kontakte zu Handels- und Finanzeinrichtungen und führte mehrere Verhandlungen mit Sternsystemen, um sie zur Sezession aus der Galaktischen Republik zu bewegen. Viele dieser Gespräche fanden in Begleitung der Neimoidianer der Handelsföderation statt, die in Wirklichkeit von Darth Sidious kontrolliert wurden. Nachdem es ihm gelungen war, mächtige kapitalistische Organisationen mit der Aussicht auf immense Profite zu ködern und unter einem neuen Staatsbund zu vereinen, tauchte Dooku im Jahr 24 VSY, acht Jahre nach seinem Austritt aus dem Jedi-Orden, erstmals wieder in der Öffentlichkeit auf und propagierte in seiner Funktion als Galionsfigur einer Separatistenbewegung für die so genannte Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, was einer direkten Kampfansage an die Galaktische Republik gleichkam. Auch wenn die Republik zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf Diplomatie setzte, zielten Dooku und sein Meister auf einen Krieg ab und bereiteten eine große Droidenarmee vor, die zu weiten Teilen von der Handelsföderation produziert und vom Intergalaktischen Bankenverband finanziert wurde. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis miniatur|Dooku während eines geheimen Treffens auf [[Geonosis]] Vizekönig Nute Gunray war zwar von den Ansichten der Konföderation überzeugt, doch störte er sich noch immer an der Schmach, die er vor zehn Jahren im Zuge der Schlacht von Naboo einstecken musste. So forderte er von Dooku den Tod Senatorin Padmé Amidalas von Naboo, bevor er seine Kampfdroiden der Konföderation zur Verfügung stellte. Aus diesem Grund heuerte Dooku im Jahr 22 VSY abermals den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett an, der wiederum seine langjährige Partnerin Zam Wesell mit dem Auftrag bedachte, einen Mordanschlag auf die Senatorin zu verüben. Nach zwei gescheiterten Attentaten wurde Padmé unter Geleitschutz von Anakin Skywalker gestellt, während Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Wesells Tod die Ermittlungen aufnahm und dabei auf Kamino die Klonarmee für die Republik entdeckte. Auf Geonosis führte Dooku ein geheimes Gespräch mit den Abgesandten der wichtigsten kapitalistischen Organisationen der Konföderation. Shu Mai von der Handelsallianz, San Hill vom Intergalaktischen Bankenverband sowie Wat Tambor von der Techno-Union sicherten ihre Kooperation zu und erklärten sich gegenüber Dooku bereit, ihre Streitkräfte der Konföderation zur Verfügung zu stellen. Lediglich Nute Gunray von der Handelsföderation betonte, dass er das Abkommen erst unterzeichnen würde, sobald Padmés „Kopf auf seinem Tisch liege“. miniatur|links|Dooku Wenig später erfuhr Dooku, dass sein Gespräch von Obi-Wan Kenobi abgehört wurde und dass der Jedi inzwischen von den Geonosianern überwältigt und gefangen genommen werden konnte. Dooku besuchte Obi-Wan in seiner Zelle und versuchte, den Jedi-Meister mit halbherzigen Worten auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Dabei verriet Dooku auch völlig offenherzig, dass der Senat inzwischen unter der Kontrolle des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious stünde. Obwohl diese Aussage Obi-Wan zutiefst beunruhigte, wies er Dooku ab und schlug eine Kooperation mit dem Grafen endgültig aus. Dooku war es gleichgültig, ob Obi-Wan einen Teil seiner Pläne kannte, da er nun ohnehin hingerichtet werden sollte. Mit hämischer Freude stellte Dooku kurz darauf fest, dass es Jango Fett gelungen war, Senatorin Padmé Amidala zusammen mit ihrem Begleiter Anakin Skywalker gefangen zu nehmen. Die beiden waren nach Geonosis gereist, um Obi-Wan aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Doch nun standen sie dem Separatistenführer und seinen Handlangern in einem Prozess gegenüber, bei dem sie der Spionage bezichtigt wurden. Dooku wusste um seine Position und seinem Versprechen gegenüber Nute Gunray, sodass er Padmé eine Begnadigung anbot, sofern Naboo der Konföderation beiträte. Doch da die Senatorin entschieden ablehnte, wurden sie von Poggle, dem Erzherzog von Geonosis, zum Tode in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit verurteilt. Die Exekution von Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala sollte ein Spektakel werden, dass die Entschlossenheit gewisser Parteien in der Konföderation zusätzlich stärken sollte – insbesondere jene von Nute Gunray, der den Tod der Senatorin herbeisehnte. Doch während der Veranstaltung kam es dann zu einem folgenschweren Eklat, als plötzlich Mace Windu die königliche Loge der Arena betrat und Dooku mit seinem Lichtschwert bedrohte. Zwar konnte Jango Fett, der Dooku in dieser Zeit als Leibwächter zur Seite stand, den Jedi mit seinem Flammenwerfer beschäftigen, doch in diesem Moment zündeten rund 200 weitere Jedi ihre Lichtschwerter und eröffneten eine Schlacht, um Obi-Wan, Anakin und Padmé zu retten. Die Ereignisse teilnahmslos mitverfolgend, beobachtete Dooku, wie zahlreiche Jedi den immer weiter nachrückenden Kampfdroiden zum Opfer fielen, bis nur noch eine kleine Gruppe am Leben war und er das Feuer schließlich einstellen ließ. Mit schmeichelhafter Stimme richtete Dooku das Wort an die letzten überlebenden Jedi und sprach ihnen seine aufrichtige Bewunderung aus, um ihnen anschließend großmütig das Leben zu retten, sofern sie sich ergeben sollten. Mace Windu wies das Angebot jedoch ab, da er sich nicht zu Dookus Geisel machen wollte. Mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Bedauerns gab Dooku den Feuerbefehl an seine Droiden, um auch die letzten Jedi zu vernichten. Doch genau in diesem Moment erreichte Meister Yoda mit der Klonarmee von Kamino die Arena und schlug die Droiden zurück, sodass die letzten Jedi gerettet und die Schlacht außerhalb der Arena fortgesetzt werden konnte, wo sich bereits die republikanische Streitmacht für den Kampf formierte. Jagd nach Dooku miniatur|Dooku ergreift mit seinem [[Düsenschlitten die Flucht]] Der sich nun selbst in Bedrängnis befindende Dooku wusste, dass er der Klonarmee nicht gewachsen war und floh zum Kontrollraum, um seine nächsten Schritte zu überlegen. Dort drückte Nute Gunray sein Erstaunen für die plötzliche militärische Stärke der Galaktischen Republik aus und forderte Dooku dazu auf, alle verfügbaren Truppen in den Kampf zu schicken und den Krieg zu entscheiden, noch bevor er richtig ausgebrochen war. Doch der Graf erkannte, dass sich aufgrund der unterbrochenen Nachrichtenkanäle die konföderierten Streitkräfte nicht angemessen koordinieren ließen, sodass er ein Rückzugsgefecht anordnete. Auch Dooku selbst zog einen taktischen Rückzug vor und nachdem er von Poggle die Entwürfe für eine ultimative Superwaffe erhielt, die Jahre später als der Todesstern in die Geschichte eingehen sollte, floh er mit seinem Düsenschlitten und zwei eskortierenden Jägern der ''Nantex''-Klasse zu einem versteckten Hangar. Dookus Fluchtversuch wurde allerdings von Obi-Wan entdeckt, der sich zusammen mit Anakin und Padmé an Bord eines TFAT/i-Kanonenboots befand. So begann eine Verfolgungsjagd durch die Dünenlandschaft von Geonosis, in deren Verlauf Dooku seiner Eskorte den Befehl gab, das Kanonenboot anzugreifen. miniatur|links|Dooku feuert [[Machtblitze auf Anakin]] Als Dooku seinen Bestimmungsort erreichte, hatte er gerade noch die Zeit, seinem Pilotendroide mitzuteilen, den Solarsegler startbereit zu machen, bevor ihm Obi-Wan und Anakin mit gezündeten Lichtschwertern gegenübertraten. Anakin widersetzte sich den Anweisungen seines Meisters und versuchte, den Grafen anzugreifen, wobei er allerdings scheiterte. Dooku feuerte Macht-Blitze auf den Padawan und schickte ihn somit zu Boden. Anschließend nahm er sich Obi-Wans an und versuchte auch ihn mit Machtblitzen zu erwischen, die der Jedi jedoch mit seinem Lichtschwert parierte. Im direkten Duell mit ihren Klingen erwies sich Dooku als überlegener Gegner und so kam es, dass Obi-Wan von seinem Kontrahenten erst am Arm und dann an der Hüfte verletzt wurde und kampfunfähig zu Boden sackte. Bevor Dooku den Todesstoß ausführen konnte, nahm Anakin den Kampf wieder auf und griff den Grafen nicht nur mit seinem sondern auch mit Obi-Wans Lichtschwert gleichzeitig an. Jedoch war Anakin außerstande, Dookus Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, sodass der Graf nur die Gelegenheit eines Fehlers abwarten musste. Als Anakin ihm die Gelegenheit dazu bot, schlug Dooku ihm den rechten Unterarm ab und warf den Padawan mithilfe der Macht zu Boden. miniatur|Dooku und Yoda stehen sich im Lichtschwertduell gegenüber Zuletzt erschien Meister Yoda, der ebenfalls den Kampf mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler aufnahm. Dooku reagierte unbeeindruckt und riss mithilfe der Macht Leitungen aus der Wand und schleuderte sie anschließend auf Yoda. Nachdem der Jedi-Meister diesen Angriff abwehrte, zertrümmerte Dooku das Dach des Hangars und ließ die Trümmer auf seinen einstigen Meister herabfallen, was Yoda abermals abwehrte. Auch die folgende Attacke durch Machtblitze erwies sich als wirkungslos und nachdem die beiden ein direktes Duell mit dem Lichtschwert ausgetragen hatten, begriff Dooku, dass er Yoda niemals besiegen konnte. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Fluchtgelegenheit und so kam ihm die Idee, die Energiezylinder des Hangers mithilfe der Macht zu lösen und sie auf Anakin und Obi-Wan, die noch immer verletzt auf dem Boden lagen, herabfallen zu lassen. So sah sich Yoda gezwungen, den Grafen ziehen zu lassen und seine Kräfte auf die Energiezylinder zu konzentrieren, um das Leben der anderen beiden Jedi zu schützen. Dooku nutzte den Zeitvorteil, sprang in seinen Solarsegler und ergriff die Flucht nach Coruscant. In der Hüttenstadt, einem Industriegebiet nahe dem Galaktischen Senat, traf sich Dooku heimlich mit seinem Meister, um ihm die Pläne der ultimativen Waffe zu übergeben. Obwohl es so aussah, als hätte die Konföderation auf Geonosis eine Niederlage erlitten, störte sich Sidious nicht an dieser sondern beteuerte, dass alles nach seinen Vorstellungen verlief. Dookus Handlanger Er unterzog seine Schüler stets einem harten Training in den Künsten des Lichtschwertkampfs, während er später Asajj Ventress den dem Kampf mit zwei Lichtschwertern beibrachte, nahm sich Dooku auch der Ausbildung des Droidengenerals Grievous an, der sogar mit vier Lichtschwerten gleichzeitig kämpfen konnte. Für Dooku war dies eine Herausforderung, da Grievous nicht für die Macht empfänglich war, doch konnte er den Cyborg zu einem mächtigen Duellanten ausbilden. Versuch zur Diskreditierung der Jedi miniatur|Dooku verhandelt mit [[Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabba dem Hutten auf Tatooine]] Um die Jedi innerhalb der Galaxis noch weiter in Misskredit zu bringen und ihnen einen neuen Feind gegenüberzustellen, arbeiteten Dooku und Darth Sidious an der Umsetzung eines Komplotts. Dieser sollte dazu führen, dass sich der Hutt-Clan um den auf Tatooine ansässigen Verbrecherlord Jabba Desilijic Tiure mit in die Klonkriege einmischte – und zwar zu Ungunsten der Jedi. Dazu beauftragte Dooku seine Häscherin Asajj Ventress mit der Entführung von Jabbas Sohnes Rotta, um ihn anschließend in ein Kloster auf dem Planeten Teth zu verschleppen, wo er von den Jedi gerettet werden und nach Anfertigung falscher Beweise von Ventress getötet werden sollte. Zusätzlich trat Dooku mit dem Hutten Ziro in Kontakt, dem Onkel von Jabba. Der Separatistenführer machte Ziro ein Angebot, das er nicht ablehnen konnte. So stellte er dem Hutt die Kontrolle sämtlicher Clans in Aussicht, unter Voraussetzung, Ziro würde bei der Entführung Rottas behilflich sein, und außerdem dafür sorgen, dass die Republik und vor allem die Jedi für die Entführung verantwortlich gemacht werden würden. Mit einem Erfolg des Plans würde Jabba in den Klonkriegen Partei ergreifen und sich gegen die Jedi wenden, wodurch der Jedi-Orden sich gezwungen sähe, über den Verbrecherlord zu richten. Damit würden sich die Jedi nicht nur die Hutt-Clans zum Feind machen, sondern auch viele weitere mit den Hutts sympathisierenden Verbrecherorganisationen, die sich bisher aus dem Krieg herausgehalten hatten. miniatur|links|Dooku duelliert sich mit Anakin, um den Huttling [[Rotta zu töten]] Die Jedi mischten sich in die Befreiung Rottas ein, da sie von Jabba in Aussicht gestellt bekommen hatten, im Falle einer erfolgreichen Rettung, die Nutzungsgenehmigung für die Hyperraumrouten innerhalb des von Jabbas kontrollierten Hutt-Raumes zu erhalten, was der Republik einen strategisch wertvollen Vorteil gegenüber der Konföderation einbringen würde. Der Plan des Sith-Lords verlief zunächst erwartungsgemäß und Rotta konnte erfolgreich in das Kloster von Teth verschleppt werden, wo sie ihn von den Anakin Skywalker und dessen Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano wieder befreien ließen. Dabei wurden die Jedi heimlich von Asajj Ventress gefilmt, wie sie den jungen Hutten in einen engen Rucksack steckten, während Anakin eine herablassende Bemerkung über Hutts äußerte. Dooku nutzte diese Hologramm-Aufzeichnung später, um es Jabba als Beweis dafür vorzulegen, dass die Jedi in Wirklichkeit die Entführer seien. Bereitwillig bot der Separatistenführer Jabba seine Hilfe an, indem er sich dafür aussprach, sich für die Rettung seines Sohnes einzusetzen. Allerdings scheiterte Asajj Ventress, Anakin und Ahsoka auf dem Weg nach Tatooine abzufangen, weswegen Dooku gegenüber Jabba die Lüge verbreitete, Rotta sei von Anakin bereits getötet worden. Nun galt es, Jabbas Hass gegen die Jedi zu schüren, und unter allen Umständen zu verhindern, dass Anakin und Ahsoka den Huttling an seinen Vater ausliefern konnten. Aus diesem Grund nahm sich Dooku der Sache persönlich an, um Anakin auf dem Weg zu Jabbas Palast zu stellen, in einen Lichtschwertkampf zu verwickeln und Rotta zu töten. Jedoch musste Dooku feststellen, dass er auf ein Täuschungsmanöver hereingefallen war, da sich Anakin und Ahsoka zuvor getrennt hatten. So besaß nicht Anakin den jungen Hutt, sondern Ahsoka. Nachdem sich Anakin von Dooku abgesetzt hatte, marschierten er und Ahsoka zum Tempel, wo sie Rotta seinem Vater überbrachten. Dookus Hoffnung, lag nun in Jabbas Hass gegen die Jedi, welchen der Sith-Lord im Vorfeld geschürt hatte. Jedoch hatte Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf Coruscant die Verwicklung von Ziro in den Komplott aufgedeckt und anschließend Jabba darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Dieser zeigte sich bei der Republik erkenntlich, indem er freies Geleit durch seine Territorien bot. Ein Rückschlag, den Dooku zutiefst bedauerte, der jedoch aus Sicht von Darth Sidious unerheblich für das große Ganze war. Dooku in Geiselhaft Darauffolgende Aktivitäten der Separatisten waren ebenso wenig von Erfolg gekrönt. So wurde Dooku abermals von Asajj Ventress enttäuscht, die Jedi-Meister Yoda nicht davon abhalten konnte, ein Geheimtreffen mit König Katuunko von Toydaria auf dem neutralen Mond Rugosa wahrzunehmen. Auch Grievous musste eine herbe Niederlage im Kampf gegen die Republik einstecken, als er in der Schlacht im Kaliida-Nebel sein Flaggschiff Malevolence verlor, und dem Separatistenführer daraufhin jegliches Zugeständnis verweigerte. Nachdem es Asajj Ventress gelang, Vizekönig Nute Gunray aus republikanischer Gefangenschaft zu befreien, entschloss sich Dooku, die Fähigkeiten seines Oberkommandanten der Droidenarmee auf die Probe zu stellen. Durch eine falsche Spur führte er die Jedi Kit Fisto und dessen ehemaligen Padawan Nahdar Vebb zu Grievous geheimen Unterschlupf auf dem Planeten Vassek, wo sie Nute Gunray zu finden hofften. Ohne Vorwarnung konfrontierte Dooku Grievous mit den zwei Jedi und einem kleinen Trupp Klonkrieger, um zu ergründen, ob der Droidengeneral auch weiterhin als Anführer der separatistischen Droidenarmee taugte. Obwohl Grievous verärgert war, dass es ausgerechnet Dooku war, der die Jedi in sein Versteck geführt und außerdem seine Wächter abgeschaltet hatte, ließ er sich auf diese Prüfung ein. Im Verlauf der Auseinandersetzung gelang es dem Droidengeneral, sämtliche Klone sowie Nahdar Vebb zu töten, während Kit Fisto entkommen konnte. Ein Ergebnis, das wie Dooku anmerkte, Potenzial zu Verbesserungen barg. miniatur|Dooku flieht vor Anakin und feuert gleichzeitig Machtblitze auf ihn Dooku befand sich gerade an Bord einer ''Munificent''-Klasse Fregatte, als er eine Eiswelt besuchte und dort das Wrack des Jedi-Abfangjägers von Anakin Skywalker barg. Obwohl es sich um eine Falle des Jedi handelte, der seinen Jäger bewusst präpariert hatte, um an Bord von Dookus Schiff zu gelangen, wurde Anakin von Kampfdroiden überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Wenig später wurde Anakin von Obi-Wan Kenobi aus seiner Gefängniszelle befreit, um anschließend Dooku zu stellen, der sich gerade meditierend in seinem Quartier zurückgezogen hatte. Über eine Falltüre gelangte der Separatistenführer in den Hangarbereich seines Schiffes, von wo aus er mit seinem Solarsegler die Flucht ergriff. Allerdings gelang es den beiden Jedi, mit einem ''Sheathipede''-Klasse Shuttle die Verfolgung des Grafen aufzunehmen, und diesen zur Landung auf den nahe gelegenen Planeten Vanqor zu zwingen. Zwar war Dooku im folgenden in der Lage, seine beiden Verfolger abzuschütteln und in einer Höhle mit Zuhilfenahme der Macht zu verschütten, doch stieß er bei der Rückkehr zu seinem Solarsegler auf eine Gruppe Weequay-Piraten unter der Führung von Hondo Ohnaka. Sie boten dem Separatistenführer bereitwillig an, ihn zu ihrem Stützpunkt nach Florrum zu begleiten, von wo aus Dooku konföderierte Hilfe anfordern konnte. Mit seiner Zustimmung fiel Dooku jedoch auf eine Täuschung herein, da er während des Fluges durch den kowakianischen Echsenaffen Pilf Mukmuk seines Lichtschwerts beraubt wurde, und nach der Ankunft auf Florrum somit wehrlos einer Horde bewaffneter Piraten gegenüberstand, die den Sith-Lord in Gewahrsam nahmen. Später erhielt Dooku in seiner Gefängniszelle Besuch von den beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, die sich selbst von dem ungewöhnlichem Fang der Piraten überzeugten. Die beiden Jedi waren gleichermaßen überrascht wie amüsiert darüber, dass es einer Piratenbande gelungen war, einen Sith-Lord zu überlisten. Nach einer Vereinbarung zwischen Hondo Ohnaka und Kanzler Palpatine sollte Dooku gegen eine Gewürz-Lieferung im Wert von einer Millionen Credits der Galaktischen Republik ausgeliefert werden. miniatur|links|Dooku in Gefangenschaft der Piraten von [[Hondo Ohnaka]] Der Separatistenführer hatte Obi-Wan und Anakin vor der Raffgier und Doppelzüngigkeit der Piraten gewarnt, doch waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, hämisch über Dookus Versagen herzuziehen. Umso mehr erfüllte es Dooku mit Genugtuung, als die beiden Jedi wenig später ebenfalls von Ohnakas Bande gefangen genommen wurden und sich in seiner Zelle von den Nachwirkungen eines Betäubungsmittels erholten. Da sie mittels eines Elektrokabels miteinander verbunden waren, sah sich der Graf gezwungen, mit den Jedi zusammenzuarbeiten, um aus der Zelle auszubrechen. Nach zwei gescheiterten Ausbruchsversuchen profitierte Dooku schließlich von einem Stromausfall, der die Verriegelung der Zelltür zum Erliegen brachte. So war es dem Sith-Lord möglich, den Komplex zu verlassen und mit einem der Piratenschiffe die Flucht von Florrum zu ergreifen. Eliminieren seiner Schülerin Später erhielt Dooku von seinem Meister den Befehl seine Schülerin Asajj Ventress zu eliminieren, weswegen er ihr die Hilfe verweigert, als sie in einem seperatistischen Kreuzers gegen die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker kämpft. Des Weiteren befiehlt er einem weiteren separatistischen Kreuzer das Feuer auf Ersteren zu eröffnen. Ventress entkommt nur knapp mit dem Leben. Während Dooku von ihrem Tod ausgeht, wird die verletzte Asajj von einigen Piraten gefunden, deren Schiff sie in ihren Besitz bringt und nach Dathomir steuert. Als sie dort eintrifft, wird sie von den Nachtschwestern empfangen, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verliert. Unter der Führung der Anführerin der Schwesternschaft wird Asajj mit dem Wasser des Lebens behandelt, und nachdem ihr durch die Einflüsse des Wasser und die Beschwörungen der Nachtschwestern verschiedene Erinnerungen über ihre Kindheit auf Dathomir, ihre Ausbildung zur Jedi auf Rattatak, die Ausbildung durch Dooku mit dessen anschließendem Verrat wachgerufen wurden, erwacht sie schließlich und sinnt auf Rache an ihrem Meister. Dabei will Talzin sie nach besten Kräften unterstützen, da sie sich für die Trennung Asajjs von den Nachtschwestern in jungen Jahren verantwortlich fühlt. Zusammen mit zwei ihrer Schwestern will sie ein Attentat auf Dooku verüben. Dabei werden sie zwar von Dooku zurückgeschlagen, doch gelang es ihnen sich zu tarnen, weswegen Dooku sie für Jedi hält und auf das Angebot der Nachtschwestern von ihnen seinen neuen Schüler zu erhalten, eingeht, Savage Opress. In Wahrheit ist dieser allerdings ein Spion der Nachtschwestern, welcher auch kurz darauf mit Ventress versucht, ihn zu töten, dabei jedoch scheitert und nur knapp entkommen kann. Kampf gegen die Nachtschwestern Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen fertigte Mutter Talzin eine Dookupuppe an, mit der sie dem Count das Leben nehmen wollte, was allerdings zuŕ Folge hat, dass Dooku Grievous den Befehl gab, die Nachtschwestern auszulöschen. Dieser Befehl wurde unverzüglich ausgeführt und von dem Clan überlebten nur Ventress und Talzin. Probleme des Hohen Rates Während einer Sitzung des Hohen Rates der Jedi, wurde Dooku und die Probleme, die er verursachte, angesprochen. Jedi-Meister Ki-Adi Mundi äußerste sich dabei äußerst vehement gegen den Sith-Lord. Später beschuldigten die Ratesmitglieder Dooku dafür, dass er vermeintlich den Geist seines alten Meisters Yoda beeinflusst hatte, da dieser glaubte mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler Qui-Gomn Jinn kommuniziert zu haben. Vor allem Mundi glaubte, dass durch die Meister-Schüler-Verbindung zwischen Dooku und Yoda eine Art psychologischer Kontakt hergestellt werden konnte. Obi-Wan Kenobi verwarf diese Theorie aber sogleich, da Yoda von fast allen Jedi Meister gewesen war und ein derartiger Fall noch nie aufgetreten war. Yodas Vision miniatur|rechts |[[Yoda sieht Dooku in der Menge]] Dooku erschien in den späteren Klonkriegen in einer Vision Yodas, welche von den Machtpriestern als Prüfung gedacht war. In der Vision wurde er von Katooni auf die Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels geführt. Dort waren viele Jedi, darunter auch Dooku versammelt. Dieser stand etwas abseits der großen Gruppe und redete mit Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda, der seinen alten Schüler noch nicht entdeckt hatte, näherte sich den dreien. Dann erst bemerkte er Dooku und nahm sofort Kampfstellung ein, doch der Graf war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zur dunklen Seite gewechselt und galt daher als Jedi. In der Vision des Großmeisters gab es keinen Krieg, da sie das Idealbild des Orden darstellen sollte. Yoda beruhigte sich wieder, als Dooku seinem Meister erzählte, wie sie auf Kashyyyk einen Terentatek getroffen hatten. Yoda freute sich über die alte Geschichte und Dooku rief aus, sich unter einem alten, knorrigen Baum zu versammeln. Er bat seinen Meister ihm zu folgen, doch dieser erkannte nun das er von seiner Glückseligkeit geblendet worden war und Dooku und all die anderen Jedi nur Visionen darstellten. Als Yoda sich weigerte zu folgen, veränderten sich die Mienen der versammelten Jedi und Dooku zückte sein Lichtschwert. Er holte aus und setzte seinen Todessschlag an, doch Yoda blieb nach wie vor ruhig, da er wusste, dass er sich in einer Vision befand. Dooku führt seinen Schlag aus und Yoda wurde in die „reale“ Welt zurückkatapultiert, in welcher ihm die Machtpriester zu seiner bestandenen Prüfung beglückwünschten. Letztes Duell Unterdessen war Grievous mit seinem Angriff auf Coruscant und der Entführung des Obersten Kanzlers erfolgreich, nichtsahnend, dass es sich bei Palpatine in Wirklichkeit um Darth Sidious selbst handelte. Als Dooku auf Grievous' Flaggschiff, der Unsichtbaren Hand, eintraf, war sein Meister bereits in einem Sessel im Quartier des Generals gefesselt, wo er durch ein gewölbtes Panoramafenster die Schlacht mitverfolgte. Dort warteten Dooku und Sidious auf Obi-Wan und Anakin, die ihrerseits von Mace Windu den Auftrag erhielten, den Kanzler aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Nachdem die beiden Jedi in die Unsichtbare Hand eingedrungen waren, verfolgten Dooku und Sidious sie über ein Holobild und sorgten dafür, dass Gegenangriffe so verliefen, dass Obi-Wan und Anakin zwangsläufig das Quartier des Generals erreichen mussten, wo sich der Kanzler befand. Sidious betonte gegenüber Dooku, dass Obi-Wan besiegt und getötet werden müsse, um das bereits instabile emotionale Gleichgewicht von Anakin derart zu erschüttern, dass er der Dunklen Seite verfällt. Dooku äußerte große Bedenken als er den Plan seines Meisters zur Kenntnis nahm, da er Anakin für zu mächtig hielt, als das er sich ihnen unterwerfen würde. Doch widersprach er seinem Meister nicht, als dieser äußerte, dass diese Operation lediglich ein Testlauf sein sollte, um zu erfahren, inwieweit Anakin bereits von der Doktrin der Jedi überzeugt war. Was Dooku nicht wusste und was sein Meister ihm vorenthielt, war, dass der Graf selbst das Opfer von Anakins Jähzorn werden sollte. Stattdessen betrachtete Dooku diese Operation selbst als Test, dessen Erfolg Sidious zeigen würde, dass der Graf inzwischen den Mantel des Meisters verdiente. miniatur|links|Dooku im Kampf gegen Anakin Skywalker und [[Obi-Wan Kenobi]] Kurz bevor Obi-Wan und Anakin mithilfe des Turbolifts das Deck erreichten, zog sich Dooku zurück, um wenig später in Begleitung von zwei Superkampfdroiden wieder aufzutauchen und sich dem Kampf gegen die beiden Jedi zu stellen. Dooku zielte darauf ab, Obi-Wan außer Gefecht zu setzen und Anakin somit zu isolieren, sodass er den jungen Jedi anschließend zur Raserei und der Dunklen Seite nahe bringen konnte. Als der Kampf begann, konnte Dooku mühelos Obi-Wans Hiebe abwehren, der sich in diesem Kampf dem Shii-Cho-Kampfstil bediente und den Grafen schwerfällig aber unnachgiebig attackierte. Bei Anakin, den Dooku als Djem-So-Stilist entlarvte, stieß der Sith-Lord jedoch auf größere Schwierigkeiten und Dooku erkannte, dass sein elegantes Makashi einfach nicht genug kinetische Kraft erzeugte, um Anakins Stil zu begegnen. Dooku wusste, dass er sich unter diesen Umständen nicht lange gegen einen zweiten Angreifer verteidigen konnte, sodass er Obi-Wan mit einem schnellen Macht-Schub zu Boden stürzen ließ und Anakin auf die Eingangstreppe des Raums führte. Als Obi-Wan wieder in den Kampf zu finden versuchte, hob Dooku seine beiden Kontrahenten mithilfe der Macht in die Luft und schleuderte Obi-Wan mit Zuhilfenahme des Würgegriffs quer durch den Raum, wo er so heftig gegen die Wand prallte und frontal auf den Boden aufschlug, dass der Jedi-Meister sein Bewusstsein verlor. Dann brachte Dooku mit der Macht den Balkon über Obi-Wans reglosen Körper zum Einsturz, der den Jedi unter sich begrub. miniatur|Dooku wartet auf Anakins tödlichen Hieb Anschließend widmete sich Dooku voll und ganz dem Kampf gegen Anakin und wohl wissend, dass die Unwissenheit über Obi-Wans Gesundheitszustand dem jungen Jedi schwer zusetzte, schürte der Graf die Furcht und den Zorn seines Widersachers, um ihn vor den Augen Palpatines zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Allerdings ahnte er dabei nicht, zu was Anakin imstande war, sobald dieser seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ und seine Macht entfesselte. Anakin erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit des Kampfs und als er eine hohe Parade Dookus mit seinem Lichtschwert abwehrte und gleichzeitig die Hände des Grafen mit seiner freien Hand festhielt, zog der junge Jedi sein eigenes Lichtschwert entlang von Dookus Klinge und schnitt ihm in einem schnellen Manöver beide Hände ab. Entsetzt kniete Dooku nieder und hoffte, sein Meister würde sich zu Erkennen geben und ihn vor dem Tod bewahren. Doch in diesem Moment erkannte Dooku, dass auch er dem Verrat der Sith zum Opfer fallen würde. Palpatine stichelte Anakin dazu an, seinen Gegner endgültig zu töten, was dieser letztendlich auch tat. So starb Dooku im Alter von 83 Jahren, nachdem Anakin ihn sowohl mit seinem eigenen als auch mit dem Lichtschwert des Grafen enthauptete. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Als Nemesis der korrupten Republik, verkörperte er als Ikone der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme den von Schrecken und Ehrfurcht begleitenden Separatismus, ähnlich wie der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine durch seine Fürsorge und Anteilnahme die Galaktische Republik personifizierte. Mit seiner durchdringenden Baritonstimme verteidigte er nicht nur den moralischen Frevel seiner Konföderation sondern mit ihr brachte er auch seinen Stolz zum Ausdruck, den er mit dem Separatismus und dem Kampf gegen die Republik empfand. Eifersucht, Besitzgier, Intoleranz und Unlenksamkeit wie Boshaftigkeit waren Dookus Tugenden, mit denen er – für einen Aristokraten nicht ungewöhnlich – sein unveräußerliches Recht der Integrität zu verteidigen versuchte. Dies alles sollte ihn jedoch nicht von der Natur der Sith schützen, mit deren verräterischen Absichten sein Ende vorherbestimmt war. Allerdings bleibt auch hier die Frage offen, ob Dooku Palpatines Interesse an Anakin Skywalker bemerkt hatte und eine mögliche Ersetzung durch den jungen Mann voraussah oder ob er dies um der Ehre der Sith willen anstandslos akzeptierte. Fähigkeiten Dooku zeichnete sich vor allem im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert aus, wobei er den sehr eleganten und mit minimalem Kraftaufwand ausführbaren Makashi-Stil bevorzugte (siehe nächster Abschnitt). Darüber hinaus besaß er ein tiefes Verständnis für die Macht und ihre Anwendung. Als Sith-Lord offenbarte er später seine überragenden Fähigkeiten, indem er problemlos Machtblitze schleuderte oder einem riesigen Krayt-Drachen seinen Willen aufzwang. Aufgrund seines Charismas besaß Dooku ebenfalls ein ausgeprägtes Redetalent, welches dafür sorgte, dass seine Verhandlungspartner und Zuhörer die Argumente des Grafen meistens als sehr überzeugend ansahen. Nicht zuletzt diesem Talent ist es zu verdanken, dass Dooku die Konföderation entscheidend vergrößern konnte. Lichtschwert und Kampffertigkeiten miniatur|Dookus Lichtschwert Vor seinem Wechsel zur Dunklen Seite der Macht war Dooku innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens unter anderem durch seine legendären Fähigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert bekannt geworden. Bereits während seiner Ausbildung verbrachte er einen Großteil seiner Freizeit mit dem Studium des klassischen Zweikampfs. So war es wenig verwunderlich, dass der junge Padawan sich auf die Makashi-Kampfkunst spezialisierte, der zweiten Form des Lichtschwertkampfs. Dieser Stil war besonders auf Duelle mit dem Lichtschwert zugeschnitten, verlor jedoch in der Geschichte des Jedi-Ordens an Bedeutung, als die Abwehr von Blasterschüssen durch ein Lichtschwert immer wichtiger wurde. Doch der Zweikampf übte auf den charismatischen Jedi eine derartige Faszination aus, dass für ihn nur dieser Stil in Frage kam. Auch Darth Sidious schätzte Dookus Erfahrungen mit dieser Kampfform, da er nach dem Verlust von Darth Maul wusste, dass ein begnadeter Kämpfer für die unvermeidlichen Begegnungen mit den Jedi essentiell wichtig war. Darth Sidious ermutigte den Grafen, eine Waffe zu konstruieren, die er in Hinblick auf seine Fähigkeiten als würdig betrachtete. Dabei entwickelte er ein Lichtschwert, das äußerlich durch sein gebogenes Heft auffiel. Allerdings war Dooku keineswegs der erste Duellant, der sich dieses Designs bediente. Ursprünglich war es sogar für den Makashi-Stil üblich, da es dem Anwender erlaubte, seine Waffe mit noch höherer Präzision zu führen. Doch als diese Form des Lichtschwertkampfs immer uninteressanter wurde, ging auch die Zahl an Schwertern zurück, die nach diesem speziellen Design konstruiert waren. Seine Überlegenheit stellte er eindrucksvoll in der Schlacht von Geonosis im Jahr 22 VSY unter Beweis, als er sowohl Obi-Wan Kenobi als auch den mit zwei Schwertern kämpfenden Anakin Skywalker innerhalb von Sekunden besiegte. Gegen seinen früheren Meister Yoda musste er sich dann allerdings geschlagen geben und fliehen. Auch seine zahlreichen Dunklen Jedi, die in seiner Lehre standen, profitierten von Dookus außergewöhnlichem Talent. Eine fatale Schwäche zeigte er allerdings, als er im Jahr 19 VSY gegen den von Hass und Zorn erfüllten Anakin kämpfte. In diesem für ihn tödlichen Duell wurden ihm zunächst beide Hände abgetrennt und er anschließend von seinem Widersacher enthauptet. Hinter den Kulissen Entwicklung der Figur miniatur|[[Christopher Lee und George Lucas am Set zu Angriff der Klonkrieger.]] Die Entwicklung des Charakters Dooku ist auf eine Vielzahl von frühen Konzeptentwürfen und einer Idee zurückzuführen, nach der in erstmals ein weiblicher Sith in einem Film auftreten sollte. Zwar probierten die zuständigen Künstler Iain McCaig und Dermot Power verschiedene Stilrichtungen für eine Sith-Lady aus, doch mit der Ausarbeitung der Filmhandlung entschied sich Regisseur und Drehbuchautor George Lucas schließlich für einen alten Jedi-Meister, der schon von vielen Schlachten gezeichnet sein sollte und den Jedi-Orden aus ebenso eigensinnigen Motive verließ, wie Anakin im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung von . Diese Rolle konnte schließlich mit dem britischen Schauspieler Christopher Lee besetzt werden, der durch mehrere Darstellungen des Bösewichts Dracula bekannt geworden war und bereits in der Lucasfilm-Produktion Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones mitwirkte. Lee sollte einen ähnlich charismatischen Auftritt bekommen wie Peter Cushing als Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin in . Zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten von Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger war Lee 78 Jahre alt. In einem Interview für das Offizielle Star Wars Magazin gab Lee an, dass ihm die zahlreichen Aufnahmen vor dem Bluescreen keine Probleme bereiteten. Als äußerst schwierig empfand er jedoch die Szene, in der Dooku kurz vor der Schlacht von Geonosis den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi verhört. Lee hatte nicht nur das Problem sich mit seinen Schuhabsätzen im Gitterboden zu verhaken, sondern auch den Dialog so abzustimmen, um den sich drehenden Ewan McGregor immer mit dem Gesicht zugewandt zu sein. Die Form von Dookus Lichtschwert ist mit dem gebogenen Heft in den Filmen einzigartig. Die Idee zu einem solchen Design entsprang experimentellen Entwürfen zu verschiedenen Sith-Charakteren. Roel Robles vom Art Department ließ sich dabei in erster Linie von philippinischen Hieb- und Stichwaffen wie Schwerter, Messer und Speere inspirieren. Auffällig ist die Ähnlichkeit zum Schwert-Typ Barong, der ebenfalls einen gebogenen Griff besitzt. Innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums ist jedoch strittig, wann genau Dooku zu einer solchen Form des Lichtschwerts griff. Name Der Name Dooku leitet sich vermutlich vom japanischen Wort Doku (毒) ab, was übersetzt „Gift“ bedeutet. Dies könnte ein Verweis auf Dookus vergiftetes Inneres sein, das ihm zum Ausschluss aus dem Jedi-Orden bewegte oder auf seine charismatische Anziehungskraft, mit der er andere Jedi vergiftete und auf die Dunkle Seite zog. Dookus Sith-Name Tyranus dürfte sich vom lateinischen Ursprungswort für Tyrann - tyrannus - ableiten, was „Herr“ oder „Meister“ bedeutet. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Дуку cs:Darth Tyranus da:Dooku el:Ντούκου en:Dooku es:Dooku fi:Dooku fr:Dooku hr:Dooku hu:Dooku gróf (Darth Tyrannus) it:Dooku ja:ドゥークー ko:두쿠 la:Ducu nl:Dooku no:Dooku pl:Dooku pt:Dookan ro:Dooku ru:Дуку sv:Dooku tr:Dooku uk:Дуку vi:Dooku Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Verlorene Zwanzig Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Orden der Sith-Lords Kategorie:Kanon